Fragments of Us
by PrincessNaina
Summary: Luke Skywalker stays with his niece, Breha Solo on the desert planet of Jakku. Breha's brother, Kylo Ren (formally Ben Solo), has killed her siblings. Her parents, Leia Organa and Han Solo, are devastated. Leia, Luke and Han deal with the toils of losing a family alone, but 14 years later, the force has other ideas... *Semi hiatus*
1. Prologue

**A/N so, new story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. (the others won't be so long, hopefully, but I wanted to get lots out of the way, so I can get onto the main bit of the story.) it's set 14 years before the force awakens. Breha is Rey and she is 5 years old here. I promise I haven't abandoned my other story. Hopefully, I can post alternatively. Authors note over/rambling over. Enjoy the story!**

 **FRAGMENTS OF US**

Kylo Ren, formally Ben Solo, went over the plan in his head again. It could not go wrong. There was a time when he would never have thought of ruining his Uncle's work or killing his friends and siblings. He knew it would almost kill his parents. At least the First Order wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. He surprised himself at that last, very dark thought. Almost regretted it. Almost. Snoke would be proud of him if he did this. He had his Knights to back him up. There was no way it could go wrong. If he was ever in danger: well, the other Knights were expendable, weren't they? He would avenge Darth Vader…

The night was stormy. How fitting, Kylo mused. A flash of lightning seemed to startle his youngest sister, Breha. When his parents sent their children here, they wanted to protect them. Good intentions. How bad they could be if misinformed. They were good parents, he must admit, they were there when he needed them most. But Snoke offered something they couldn't.

Grandmaster Luke Skywalker looked around at the burning New Jedi Order. His own nephew had turned against him. A sudden thought came to him. Where were his other nephews and nieces? Surely Ben wouldn't have…

He entered what was the Great Hall. Bodies were strewn across the floor. And… Padme, Calla, Bail and Anakin were among them. He let out a cry of anguish. How could you kill your own siblings? He realised something was missing. Or someone. Breha! His youngest niece. She was a year younger than his- no, he mustn't think about that. The agony was too much still. It had only been a month. A month of being alone. He heard a whimpering noise from a corner and knew it was Breha. He rushed over to her and found her surrounded by the Knights of Ren. Ben was standing before, lightsabre raised above her. ''Ben?'' she asked, fearfully.

''My name is not Ben anymore!'' he replied.

''Ben. Stop. She is your sister.'' Luke cried out. The 13 Knights of Ren turned to look at him, Ben at the forefront.

''Luke Skywalker.'' He said. Breha, seeing her chance, scurried behind Luke's leg. Luke ignited his stunning emerald lightsabre. ''You cannot protect her.'' Ben continued.

''Ben. Why?'' Luke asked. Ben did not answer. He simply ignited his own lightsabre and made a fighting stance. The other Knights did the same. Although they seemed tough, the Knights realised that fighting Luke Skywalker wasn't the cleverest idea. The Knights advanced on him. He dodged and attacked, cutting the Knights down one by one. They did not go down without a fight, Luke would give them that. One managed to catch Breha in the shoulder. She cried out in pain. Luke spun around to comfort her, only for himself to be swiped at. He whispered to Breha to meet him at the ship. He watched her run, and then turned back to his opponents, to find only Ben was left. Alone, Ben now seemed scared. ''You may have won the battle, Skywalker, but you won't win the war!'' he said, as Luke ran to his ship.

Luke scooped Breha up into his arms. She looked downright terrified. He sat her on his lap (there was only one seat in his X-Wing) and looked at her shoulder. It was bleeding a lot. He ripped off a bit of his sleeve to use as a bandage. He realised that Ben would come looking for Breha. He could not go back to Leia, Han and The Resistance. And Ben had to believe Breha was dead. ''What happened to Padme and Calla and Bail and Anakin?'' Breha suddenly blurted out. Luke's heart broke at these words. He knew they were dead, along with all the other Jedi. He could feel no other living people. Ben was long gone. ''I- it's complicated.'' He told her. ''Will I understand when I'm older?'' Breha questioned. ''I don't even understand it, sweetheart.'' Luke told her. ''Ben is going to come back for you.'' He continued. ''Is he going to come back home?'' she asked hopefully. ''No. he wants to kill you. I'm very sorry, but we can't go home to mummy and daddy. It's too dangerous.'' A new bout of tears came over Breha. ''And Ben needs to believe you're dead. I'm going to shield your presence using the force. That means mummy will think you're dead.'' Breha nodded. He proceeded to shield her presence. He then put in the date of Ben's birthday as the coordinates, and let the ship take him where the coordinates took him. He sat back and sent one more message through the force to Leia, before severing their bond. The message he sent said: I'm sorry. I'm not coming back. He knew she had felt the deaths of her children. Even Breha's. And that it was Ben who did it.

Across the Galaxy, Leia was talking to one of the best pilots in the Resistance, Poe Dameron. She felt something like a knife slash down her spine. She sucked in her breath and whispered ''No…'' her vision was clouded by tears. ''General? Are you alright?'' asked a worried Poe.

''Han.'' she breathed. Poe led her through the base towards Han Solo. He was talking to a technician.

''Han…'' she gasped, and fell into his arms, sobbing.

''Sweetheart, what's wrong?'' he asked.

''They can't be gone. They can't be.'' She repeated, over and over again.

''Who?'' Han had a bad feeling about this.

''Padme… Calla… Bail… Anakin… Breha…'' was all Leia managed to say. Han's blood ran cold.

''What?'' he asked.

''They're... they're gone.'' Leia whispered, unable to say dead.

''What about Ben?'' Han asked, still holding onto the tiniest bit of hope.

''He killed them.'' Leia sobbed. Han sank to the ground, still clutching Leia to his chest.

''No. No, no, no, no… No. How can that be possible? It's not possible.'' he said. ''What about Luke?'' he asked.

''He's not coming back.'' Leia whispered. Han realised all hope for their family was gone. All in an instant. First Alena and Starlight, Luke's wife and daughter, Alena killed, and Starlight taken by the First Order. Now his children. Killed by their older brother.

They didn't deserve this. They had both suffered enough heartbreak, hadn't they? Poe wanted to scream at the force. Leia and Han wept into each other's arms. What had they done to deserve this? Han asked himself over and over again. He should have been a better father. Been there for him more. It was his fault. All his fault. Leia was silently asking how such a sweet boy who would one day become a great Jedi, tear apart his family like that? She had seen the darkness rising in him. Had done nothing about it. It was all her fault. All her fault.

The ship landed. On a sandy planet. Luke inwardly groaned. He hated sand. He hated that Breha would have to grow up without her parents. He hated that it was his fault Ben had turned. And that was all an understatement. He hadn't been there for Ben, to support him. He had felt the darkness in him, and hadn't done anything about it, had tried to ignore it. Pretend it wasn't there. The X-Wing had landed next to an old AT-AT on its side. Luke wondered how far the nearest settlement was. That was where he needed to go. He would leave Breha with whoever was in charge and then go. He couldn't raise her. Not after how much he had failed his own daughter and other nephews and nieces. He reached out using the force to detect where the most life forces were. It seemed about 30 minutes-walk from there. He hoped Breha would be alright walking. ''Breha,'' Luke began. ''We have to walk for a bit, ok? And then… well, I can't stay here. But you must.''

''Why?'' she asked, her big, innocent eyes that had seen too much looked at him imploringly.

''It's complicated.'' was all Luke could say. They began to walk.

Breha was thirsty and tired, but she tried not to show it. She wanted to be strong for her Uncle Luke. Her arm also hurt lots. She never complained, though. Luke noticed her suffering and was immensely proud of her. He felt guilty for having to leave her, but it had to be done. He would go to Ach To. It was a place so hard to find. It was also the home of the first Jedi Temple. It would keep him hidden until the force decided it was time to go back. He also felt guilty about leaving Leia and Han to deal with what had happened by their selves.

They eventually arrived at the settlement. Luke asked a scavenger who was in charge. She did not look very happy at having to help them. ''Why should I help you?'' she demanded.

''Why shouldn't you?'' Luke asked.

''People don't just help for nothing around here.'' The scavenger said. She was human with hair in a long plait. Her hair was black, but her eyes a mesmerising green. Her skin was a golden brown that seemed to shine in the sunlight. She then noticed Breha. Her sharp eyes softened. She had a daughter of her own, Dania. She had been forced to raise her here, and she didn't know how to get off this planet. Another young child didn't deserve that fate. ''How old are you?'' the scavenger asked Breha.

''I'm 5.'' Breha answered. The scavenger turned to Luke, ''Are you her father?'' she asked. Luke shook his head. ''Where are you parents?'' the scavenger asked, worriedly.

''My mummy and daddy are with the Resistance!'' Breha said, excitedly.

''What are their names?''

Luke cut in quickly: ''Do you need to know who they are?''

''Yes. I also need to know what your relation to her is.'' The scavenger demanded, with arms crossed in a position that so achingly reminded Luke of Leia.

Luke took a risk. ''Her mother is Leia Organa and her father Han Solo. I am her uncle, Luke Skywalker.''

The scavenger turned to Breha. ''Is that true?'' Breha nodded. ''You're really Luke Skywalker?'' the scavenger asked excitedly. Luke nodded self-consciously. ''I'm Meyana. I have a daughter called Dania. She's the same age as your niece. What's she called?''

''I'm Breha!'' Breha said. Meyana smiled at the little girl.

''Unkar Plutt is in charge. He runs the place. If you want food or water, you have to go to him.'' Meyana said. The three of them set off to find this Unkar Plutt. The male Crolute that was Unkar Plutt snarled at them as they approached. ''Who the hell are you?'' he spat.

''He's Luke Skywalker! That's his niece, Breha.'' Meyana said before she could stop herself. She clamped a hand over her mouth and looked apologetically at Luke. Unkar looked interested. ''And what can I do for Luke Skywalker and his niece?''

''Take care of her. Don't let any harm come to her. I can't stay. I can't look after her. She must be safe. That won't happen with her parents or me. There is someone who wants all of us, and Breha can't be caught.''

''You're abandoning her.'' Meyana said, in a betrayed voice with eyes narrowed. Luke looked at his feet. Breha looked shocked. ''Uncle Luke! Don't go!''

''What's in it for me?'' Unkar asked. Luke handed him a data chip and said ''There should be sufficient funds on there.'' Unkar clutched it greedily as Luke began to walk back to his X-Wing.

''Come back! Come back! Don't go! Uncle Luke! Don't leave me! Come back!'' Breha shouted and begged and tried to run to him, but Unkar held her tightly by the arm. Breha's words played in Luke's head. How could he leave her? No, he had to. He couldn't look after her. But didn't he owe it to her? To Han and Leia? But… What if… How… so many questions and accusations filled his head. He couldn't just leave Breha! He didn't know what he could do except stay with her. So, he turned around slowly to see Meyana clutching Breha. She was sobbing into Meyana's arms. Unkar Plutt stood there, grinning greedily, staring at the data chip. Luke couldn't leave Breha under the care of that… that… thing! (Luke was so angry at this point. At himself, the Galaxy, Unkar Plutt, everything, he couldn't think straight, so that was the best insult he could come up with.) How could he even think of leaving her? He couldn't. He just couldn't. So, he walked silently back to Breha and pulled her into his arms. She leant into his soft embrace. ''Uncle Luke?'' she asked.

''I shouldn't have even thought about leaving, sweetheart. I was wrong. So, so wrong. I won't ever leave you.'' Luke replied, completely and utterly heartfelt. Breha buried her face in Luke's shoulder.

''You didn't leave.'' Meyana said. Luke just smiled weakly.

Unkar Plutt started to say something but was cut off by Luke. ''There should be more than enough funds on the chip to look after me and Breha. And Meyana and her daughter Dania. That means enough food and water and protection.''

Meyana looked at Luke joyously. ''You can't really mean that?''

Luke nodded. ''I do.'' Without thinking, Meyana threw her arms around Luke. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you.'' She said. Then she dropped her arms, embarrassed. Luke addressed Unkar again.

''We need a home. And I have a place in mind. Do you know of an AT-AT Walker about 30 minutes' walk from here?'' he asked. ''Yes. Hardly any scavengers have got to it. Why?'' Unkar said.

''That will be our home.'' Luke said confidently. ''Where do you stay, Meyana?''

''In a tent nearby.'' She replied.

''And is it comfortable? Is it a good place to live?'' Luke asked her.

She laughed. ''Jakku isn't a good place to live! But as far as a tent on Jakku goes, it's an alright home.''

''Would you- would you like to live with us? There would be more than enough space and… you've been so kind to us. Helping us find Unkar Plutt…'' Luke trailed off, wondering if he'd over stepped his mark.

''I-I mean- I would love to- but- but I can't let you do that. You can't possibly do more for us.'' Meyana said hesitantly.

''We would love you to stay with us, wouldn't we, Breha?'' Luke said. Breha nodded eagerly. She looked at Meyana. ''Please, please, please come stay with us.'' She begged. Meyana smiled. ''Thank you, Luke, for everything you've done for me and my daughter, and we would love to share a home with you.'' Luke smiled. Meyana went to gather her things from her tent. Luke and Breha went to help her, but Breha ended up not carrying anything; she was too busy chatting with a girl about her own age and could only be Meyana's daughter. Honestly, they could have been twins. Dania had the same shiny, black hair, same twinkling green eyes, same golden-brown skin. They were the perfect image of each other. Dania was not carrying anything either. Both girls were petit little things. Breha had long, brown hair, tied up into three buns (to follow on the family tradition, Breha's mother had said. One bun for grandmother Padme, two buns for mummy and three buns for Breha.) her hazel eyes sparkled just like her fathers did.

Unkar Plutt gave them a speeder, and the four of them set off for the AT-AT. Luke's X-Wing was still there, just about hidden by the AT-AT's leg. Meyana told Luke he should hide it better, if he still wanted it. Luke agreed and flew it around the back which was nearly impossible to get to on foot. (nearly impossible, as Luke pointed out to Meyana when she said it was that.) When they got back to Breha and Dania, Luke had to explain to Breha that they had to change their names. ''I'll be Luke Lars, and you'll be Breha Lars.'' (as you can probably tell, Luke was rather bad at making up code names. That was always what Leia did, and she would definatly disapprove of these. In that moment, Luke missed her terribly.)

Later that night, Breha and Dania were getting ready for bed. ''I want mummy.'' Breha suddenly said. Luke's heart broke in that moment when he had to tell her she couldn't have mummy, because she was far, far away. Breha's sleep was ridden with nightmares. She woke up sweating and screaming from one about Ben and the Knights of Ren. She soon got back to sleep though. She also woke up from one crying about her mother and father. ''They were so, so sad. Why were they sad, Uncle Luke? I don't want them to be sad.'' She wept. ''I want Ben. And I want Padme and Calla. Anakin and Bail need to come back… I want mummy and daddy and Uncle Chewie''

That night, the very night Breha dreamed of them, Leia and Han had an argument. ''I can't stay here! I can't fight them now that Ben is with them!'' Han shouted.

''I don't want to fight him.'' Leia shot back.

''You're going to kill him! How can even think about this?''

''I'm not going to kill him!'' Leia said, deeply hurt. ''All you can do is run, isn't it? You just want to run far away. How can you?''

''How can you still fight? How can you carry on doing this?'' Han asked her, bitterly.

''I don't want this, Han. I never wanted another war. But everything we worked for, everything we suffered for could be gone in an instant if we don't keep fighting. Please. Don't leave…'' Leia begged.

But Han knew he had to leave. So, he stopped. ''Let's just get some sleep.'' Leia nodded and began getting ready for bed. She perched on the edge of the bed and took out her hair to let it flow loose. She gratefully curled into Hans embrace, all too aware that it would be for the last time for a while.

Later, Han gently sat up. He couldn't wake Leia up. He gathered his clothes and went to go out of the door. He cast one last look at Leia's sleeping form. Force, she was so beautiful when she slept. ''Goodbye, Leia. I love you. I'm so sorry…'' as he closed the door, he could have sworn he heard her saying: ''I know.''

The next morning, when Leia woke up she was not surprised to find a half empty bed. It didn't stop the aching sadness that overwhelmed her body. She walked into the hangar to see if he was really gone. If her suspicions had been right. Of course, they had been right. The force had told her. That still did not make the sadness any less. She could not take being in the hangar anymore, so she walked purposefully back to her quarters.

She sat on her bed, fingering her blaster. ''Leia…'' she heard her fathers voice.

''What do _you_ want?'' she snapped.

''I want to help you.'' Anakin said.

Leia laughed. ''You want to help me? And how are you going to do that?'' she asked bitterly. Anakin sat down next to her.

''Well… we could talk?'' He suggested.

''Talk? You think I want to talk right now? You really had no plan when you came here, did you?'' Leia sighed.

''Not really… I kinda expected you to just tell me to go away.'' Anakin shrugged. Leia was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

''Come in!'' she called. Admiral Ackbar came in holding a data pad. ''Are you alright General?'' he asked. Leia laughed humourlessly. ''I'm fine. It's just been a trying couple of days…'' she replied. Ackbar nodded, obviously not convinced. What gave it away, she wondered? Sagged posture? Messy hair? Red rimmed eyes? Probably a mix of all three, she thought.

''I bought some data pads, if you wanted to work here for a few days. You should get some rest as well.'' Ackbar said lamely. Leia nodded and accepted the data with a forced smile which she knew came out more like a grimace. ''Have any of the force ghosts come to talk yet?'' Ackbar asked. It was a well-known fact in the Resistance that force ghosts liked to come at certain times to speak with Leia. And Luke, until a couple of days ago. Luke split his time between the Resistance and the New Jedi Order. ''Yes. Actually, my father is here.'' Leia said.

''And you spoke to him?'' Ackbar asked hopefully. It was also a well-known fact that Leia did _**not**_ like talking to them.

''Well. Talking is not what I would call it.'' Anakin grumbled. ''More like you shouting at me.''

''Be quiet.'' Leia sighed at the ghost. Ackbar looked around and Leia looked amused. ''You won't be able to see him.'' She told Ackbar. ''And I wasn't shouting at you!'' she said to Anakin.

''You so were.'' Anakin replied sulkily.

''You are such a child sometimes.'' Leia shot back with a roll of her eyes.

''Am not!''

''Are so.''

''Not!''

''Are!''

''Not!''

''This is pointless. We're both acting like children now!'' Leia had decided enough was enough. ''Thank you, Admiral. Sorry you had to listen to that.'' Ackbar exited feeling quite confused at what sounded like a one-sided conversation to him.

''I think we may have just traumatised Admiral Ackbar.'' Anakin said grimly. Leia laughed. A real, genuine laugh. She stopped abruptly. How could she laugh when her children couldn't? How could she feel happy knowing her children where gone forever? She knew she had to carry on, but she didn't know how. And now without Luke and Han, she was completely and utterly lost. ''Tell me about them.'' Anakin said tenderly. Leia knew he was talking about her children. The lights in her darkness. ''They- '' she broke off, her body wracked with quiet sobs. Anakin placed his arms around her in a cautious embrace. She leant into it gladly.

Obi-Wan appeared. ''I thought you were going to make her feel better!'' he scolded Anakin.

''Right, he was not. Understand he does not.'' Yoda said.

''I thought I did.'' Anakin said glumly. ''Maybe talking about the good things that happened will make you feel better.'' He suggested to Leia. She nodded. Her crying had turned to soft whimpers.

She took a deep breath. ''Ben was so sweet. Luke said he was going to be one of the greatest Jedi. Padme loved to fly. She was going to have the Falcon one day. She was the best pilot I knew! Calla was like me. She loved politics. Always coming to meetings and helping me with speeches…'' she trailed off, overcome with emotion. ''Bail was just like his father. He loved to hear stories about us. Me, Luke, Han and Chewie. Anakin was not like any of us. He always said he didn't want to be a Jedi and that politics were boring. He was the best cook. He loved it. Seeing us enjoy the food he cooked. Me and Han were always terrible at it! Once, he cooked a recreation of the last meal I had on… before my mission.'' Everyone knew what she meant. Her last mission before Alderaan was destroyed. ''Breha was like the perfect mix of me and Han. At least that was what Han used to say. It's true though. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes, and brown hair that perfectly matched mine. She was so sweet and sensitive. Was fearless, apart from storms. She hated them!'' Leia broke off. Anakin wanted so desperately to tell his daughter that Breha was still alive. But he couldn't; if he even tried to, the words would simply not come out. Yoda wished he could tell her as well. He had seen her get through so much suffering, he wished he could help her through this. Obi-Wan was thinking the exact same thing.

Han sat numbly in the cockpit, watching the stars zoom past. He didn't know where he was going, or why, just that he was going somewhere. [Cub?] Chewie checked Han was still there. [Should we go see Lando? He's still in Bespin.] Han nodded, unable to speak. The Millennium Falcon rushed through hyperspace to a certain Lando Calrissian…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm back! So, I missed May the Fourth and Revenge of the Fifth. Happy Revenge of the Sixth? I hope you liked the prologue! Thank you to the people who reviewed! So, I think that I'll do one chapter on Jakku, one on the Resistance and one on the Falcon. I won't keep jumping back and forth because it could get confusing. Here's a shorter chapter. Next time it'll be based in the Resistance.**

 **teamsolo: thank you! And Breha is going to come back kicking ass and being all round awesome! (hopefully…) I also think that if there had been a child who wasn't force-sensitive and therefore wasn't killed, I don't think Han would have left.**

 **guest: thank you and you'll just have to wait and see…**

 **Fragments of Us**

Luke numbly sat in the belly of the AT-AT. Only now had the feeling sunk in what he had done. How could he have just left Leia and Han to deal with that on their own? He had felt Han leave. Had felt Leia's utter despair. He had never felt her feel that. Not even after Alderaan. But could anyone blame her? Her entire family were either dead or had abandoned her.

It was the middle of the night here. It seemed Breha had had no trouble adjusting to the planets sleep-cycle. He, on the other hand, simply couldn't. When he got to a planet, he spent about two weeks trying to get used to the cycle. By that time, he was usually leaving the planet, and then he couldn't get used to the next one. At least he would be staying here for a long time. Lots of time to sleep. Right now, he had to speak with Meyana. He crept into the room where stormtroopers slept. It made sense to sleep there. Meyana sat by her daughter's side, getting her to sleep. She stood up quietly so as not to wake Dania or Breha.

The two of them spoke in hushed voices in the engine room. Far enough away that the wouldn't wake the girls, but close enough that they would hear everything going on in the room. Luke peered around the room. It looked dangerous. They would have to seal it off. He sighed. ''Meyana. No one can know I am Luke Skywalker. They can't know who Breha really is.'' He said. Meyana nodded.

''I'm sorry I told Plutt. It just slipped out.'' She said.

''I understand.'' Luke comforted.

''Why are you here? Jakku isn't the best place to raise a child. In fact, it's probably the worst place. Why is Breha not with her parents? Do they know she's here?'' Meyana had so many questions, she didn't know where to start!

''Well. It's a long story.'' Luke said, hesitantly.

''We've got time.'' Meyana pointed out.

''Well then. Let's go to the cockpit. It's quite dangerous in here.'' Luke suggested. Meyana nodded and led the way. She sat down in the captain's seat. Luke looked at the co-pilot's seat. It was covered in blood. He covered it under a blanket. He didn't want Breha to see any more blood than she needed to.

''Where do I start? I had a wife, daughter, 3 nephews, 3 nieces, a sister and a brother in law a month ago. Now, I have 1 niece, I left my sister and brother in law, so I guess I don't really deserve them as family. My wife was killed by the First Order while trying to protect my daughter, then my daughter was ripped from my arms to become a stormtrooper. They thought I was dead. A month later, my eldest nephew, Ben, led a massacre on the New Jedi Order. He killed his younger siblings, except Breha. The second eldest were Padme and Calla. They were twins. Then there was Anakin and Bail. They were twins as well. Leia used to joke about it being the Skywalker curse.'' Luke stopped for a second, realising there could well be a Skywalker curse. Their family had suffered so much. ''The youngest was Breha. She survived, but only just. We were the only ones to survive. I decided I would leave Breha on any planet, under the charge of whoever ran the place. We came here by accident. I planned to go to Ach-To, the setting for the first Jedi Temple. But, I couldn't leave. Leia felt her children dying. She felt Ben doing it. You know the worst thing? I had to protect Breha, and that meant everyone had to think she's dead. Now Han left with Chewie and Leia's on her own leading a rebellion against her own son because I couldn't stop Ben from turning to the Dark Side.'' Luke finished, breathing heavily and tears threatening to fall down his face. Meyana was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

''I'm so, so sorry.'' She said weakly. Isn't that what people say? She had never been any good in social situations. ''Me and Dania can be your family. I mean, a friend family, we look out for each other?'' Meyana faltered, wondering if she had taken it a step to far. Luke smiled. ''Thank you. Looks like Breha's going to need a friend, and I think I'm going to need a friend. And that friend will become family.'' He said. Meyana practically beamed at him. ''We should get some sleep.'' She said with finality. ''It's been a long day.'' Luke was too tired to argue, so he complied wearily.

As the two of them settled in their hammocks, Luke silently thanked every God and Goddess and the force he knew of for finding such a good friend for himself and Breha. He only hoped Leia and Han would have someone to help them through this… He had not realised how tired he was, and sleep soon enveloped him.

Luke woke up to broad daylight streaming onto his face. He groaned. He had never been a morning person. He turned over and stuffed his head into his pillow. ''Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke! Wake up!'' He distinctly heard Breha by his bedside. He groaned again. ''Uncle Luke! Mummy always says you need to get up earlier.'' She frowned.

''Mummy's not always right.'' Luke said. His words were muffled.

''Daddy says she is.'' Breha said, her eyebrows furrowed. Luke knew she was right Han was as well. Leia did have a bad habit of being right all the time. or maybe that was good. Time to ponder that later. Luke sat up. His hair was a mess, and he was vaguely aware of Meyana and Dania standing in the doorway.

''Alright, alright. I'm getting up.'' Luke said. Breha skipped out of the room and Dania followed. They were talking about something to do with ships.

Meyana peered at Luke with badly concealed amusement. ''Who would have thought it. Luke Skywalker is not a morning person.'' She laughed.

''Well. Don't go telling the Galaxy.'' Luke said. Meyana smirked and left the room so Luke could get dressed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Fragments of Us**

Resistance base: Nishr

Leia watched as ships were blown up from the control room. The only people left in the base were Leia and a young Lieutenant, Kaydel Ko Connix. The First Order had found them so soon. They had been expecting it, though. Ben would have told them. It still _hurt._ The fact that Ben would betray them like that. And all the things he had done. No, she told herself, that wasn't Ben. That was Kylo Ren. Ben would never have hurt a fly. ''General?'' Kaydel broke her out of her musings. ''You must get on a transport.'' Kaydel pleaded. Leia looked torn for a moment, then nodded. The two of them raced through the empty Resistance base and finally got to the hanger bay. As soon as they were on, the transport raced away. Kaydel was very close to a pilot named Jessika Pava, who in turn was friends with Poe Dameron. The three of them were thick as thieves. Leia smiled, remembering another trio, of another time.

The Resistance was headed to D'Qar. They hoped it would serve as a long-term base.

Leia watched stars speed past the window. She remembered watching them with Han. He had always been enchanted by them. She wondered where he was now. She sighed. She also wondered where Luke was. He had cut her off from their force bond. The disappearance of Han and Luke had been a blow to the Resistance. It had also been a blow to her. She tried not to show it, but everyone knew. When she was 19, she lost everything she had ever known. But in those however-many-hours after Alderaan, she had gained a Nerfherder, a Farm Boy and a Walking Carpet for friends. Not that she realised, of course. That same Nerfherder drove her crazy for the first three years they knew each other. During those three years, she had often wondered why he stuck around. She had always figured it was for Luke. She found out years later he had stayed for her.

But enough thinking about the past. They had arrived on D'Qar. The planet was ripe with greenery. She ran her hands on the rough tree bark. Nishr was a salt planet that had been stripped for resources way back in the time of the Empire. It was uninhabited, and an ideal base. Until the First Order found them, of course.

Resistance base: D'Qar

Leia watched with a smile as troops stepped out of various transports and stretched. They hiked through the forest and eventually came to the concealed clearing where the base was positioned. She remembered a time when she would cartwheel through these fields with her best friend, Winter. All Leia knew about her was that she had survived the destruction of Alderaan. After that, she had disappeared. She sighed. So many people she would probably never see again. It was times like these when she missed Winter. And times like these when she didn't have time to miss her. Story of her life, she thought grimly. So much to do and so little time. But there was no time to think about that. Ironic, wasn't it?

They were welcomed by Admiral Ackbar and his troops who had come ahead to prepare the base.

Her quarters felt too quiet without the children or Han. She laughed humourlessly. Before she would have given anything for just a moment of peace and quiet, but now, she longed for some noise. She couldn't concentrate on the paperwork she was filling out.

Just then there was a knock at the door. ''There are some people to see you, General.'' Leia wondered who that could be. No one knew where they were. Surely not? Not so soon? She swept out of the room and walked over to the hanger. When she saw who it was, her jaw dropped.

Winter Celchu stood grinning at her. And her Aunt Rouge. And… was that Liapor Rett'vel? The secondary school crush of basically every girl in the school? Also known as the person who made up the third person in their trio? But how?

''Hi.'' Winter said softly.

''Hi.'' Was all Leia could say, in a choked voice. Any soldiers left in the near-empty hanger bay, left around about now.

''What are you doing here?'' Leia asked curiously.

''Well, me and Liapor were off planet when…'' Winter trailed off momentarily. ''Anyway. When we got back, Alderaan was gone and your Aunts ship was there. We went to Wild Space. I married Liapor, then…''

''Woah, woah, woah. What?'' Leia asked. Winter blushed.

''What happened to 'I will never, ever fall in love or marry?''' Leia asked with a smirk.

''It's complicated.'' Liapor put in.

''Sure.'' Leia said.

''Then started stalking the Resistance.'' Winter said.

''What?'' Leia asked incredulously.

''Well, not stalking, but we got bored in Wild Space, so we came back to civilisation, found out it still wasn't really civilised, saw some star destroyers and put a tracker on your main ship and tracked you through hyperspace.''

''Through… Hyperspace. You tracked us. Through hyperspace.'' Leia said.

''Yes. But it broke just now. What about you?''

Leia raised her eyebrows but told the others a (very) short summery, ''Long story short, we defeated the Empire and now we're fighting the First Order.'' Leia summarised.

''I am going to rest.'' Rogue interrupted. Leia showed her where to go, and when she turned back to her friends, they were looking at her expectantly.

''Well?'' Winter prompted.

''Well what?'' Leia asked.

''Tell us the full story.'' Liapor said.

''You really want to know?'' Leia said with one eyebrow raised. She sighed as they both nodded.

''So, I received the Death Star plans, got captured, got rescued by my secret twin brother- ''

''Woah, woah woah. Slow down.'' Winter interrupted.

''What? You have a secret twin brother?'' Liapor exclaimed at the same time. Leia nodded with a smile.

''So, got rescued by Luke, that's my brother's name, a pilot called Han and his copilot, Chewie, who's a Wookie. Then Luke used the force to fire the shot that blew up the Death Star. Then the Alliance went to Hoth. We only just managed to escape. Luke went to Dagobah to train more to be a Jedi with Master Yoda- ''

''Yoda?'' Winter asked. Leia nodded again and continued her story.

''Me and Han were on his ship, the Millennium Falcon, got betrayed by Han's friend- not surprisingly- Han got frozen in carbonite''- ''What?'' both Liapor and Winter exclaimed. Leia nodded- ''He survived, got taken to Jabba's Palace, our rescue plan went slightly (or more than slightly) wrong, Luke came, I killed Jabba''-

''What?'' Winter cried out. Leia shrugged self-consciously and continued quickly. ''We escaped, went back to the Alliance, went to Endor, took down the shields of the second Death Star''-

''Second?'' Liapor asked. Leia nodded.

''Then Lando, that's Han's friend who betrayed us, destroyed it.'' Leia finished. ''The First Order rose from the Empire.''

Both of Leia's friends were sure that she had missed out some bits, but didn't really acknowledge it., as they were still processing Leia's story.

 **A/N: sorry for the longer update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Fragments of Us

Bespin:

The Millennium Falcon touched down on Bespin to see Lando Calrissian come to greet it. He had a big grin on his face. The news had evidently not reached out so far yet, after all, it had only been 2 days.

As Han stepped out of the Falcon, he had sudden flashbacks to the first time he had been to Cloud City. As per usual, Leia had been right. He smiled grimly at the thought.

''Han!'' Lando exclaimed ''Haven't seen you in a while! What's going on?''

''Lando, it's- it's- '' Han chocked out. Lando suddenly looked worried, his eyebrows creased together.

''Come inside, Han, Chewie, sit down, then explain.''

Lando could sense something was wrong, how could he not? But he had a very, very bad feeling about this. In all the time he had known him, he had never seen Han cry, and now he was having a full-on breakdown! Hell, he didn't know how to deal with this!

After Han had calmed himself down enough to speak, he had told everything.

''Ben- he- he- turned. To the dark side. He led an attack on the New Jedi Order. Killed everyone 'cept Luke. Killed Bail and Anakin and Padme and Calla and- and- Breha. He killed them all!'' he fell into a new bout of tears. Lando sat down, shocked. He had loved those kids. Spoilt them, babysat them. To think that Ben had done this… well, he didn't want to think. How could this have happened? Surely the Skywalkers had suffered enough. ''How's Leia holding up?'' he asked softly. Han winced and looked away. Lando grimaced. This was obviously a subject he did not want to discuss.

''I- she, she's doing- I don't think she's doing to well actually…'' Han said miserably. ''She buried herself in her work, like always, I guess, and Luke cut off their bond, and now I left, and she really is alone, but I can't go back because I'm a coward and I can't face it, and I don't know what to do- '' he dissolved back into tears. Chewie pulled him to his chest and rocked him back and forth like Han was his child. All three of them were crying now. What were they going to do? Hell if Lando knew.

''Stay here for a while.'' Lando said kindly. ''When you're ready to go back, I can go with you, if you want.'' Han simply nodded.

''I'm thinking of going back to smuggling…'' Han said softly. ''I want to do something, not just sit around while everyone at the Resistance fights. I will stay for a while, but not for too long…''

''Whatever you need, buddy.'' Lando replied, voice just as soft as Han's. Secretly, he was worried about Han going back to smuggling, but Han already had enough on his plate without Lando acing like his father. ''I've missed you.''

Han nodded. ''I've missed you, too.''

Chewie growled his agreement. He cared about Han a lot. He was like a son to him. And he would always protect him-whatever the cost. Even if it meant going to the edge of the Galaxy and beyond.

 **A/N: sorry this is so late! And it's shorter than usual… uh… sorry?**


End file.
